Goddess of Eternity
by KisandraWesker
Summary: My second version of my SephXAeris celestial story. My first one I had to admit sucked. Like I said before, a certain black winged god eyes a certain Cetra girl and saves her from her pain by granting her a lifetime wish. Don't own FFVII. SephXAeris AU!


Goddess of Eternity

In this story, a certain Cetra meets a certain black winged god and something happens that wasn't expected from them. Don't own FFVII. AU!! SephXAeris

It was a calm day in the Midgar Woods. Birds sang in the trees. A light breeze made the grass dance in the wind. Faint running footsteps were heard as a female silouhette came into view. She had chesnut hair with a pink ribbon in it and she wore a black cloak with a hood over her. Her footsteps startled the acorn gathering squirrels as they scurried back up a tree. The hooded girl came to a stop, hands on her knees, panting. She took off her hood and let the sunlight kiss her face. She brushed her bangs out of her face, wiping off the sweat off her forehead. Her Princess Guard was strapped to her back.

She sat down under an oak tree and took out her sack. It's been three days since she left Midgar...and the person who took her heart apart. But she was glad she got away...but fear struck her heart as she figured that AVALANCHE could be on their way to find her. But she wasn't worried. Midgar Woods was supposed to be, in mythology, a haunted place. The rumours say that whoever comes in, doesn't come back out alive. There were evil spirits that lived in these woods. But Aeris didn't believe such things. She took out a rice cake and began eating. Then, she saw a squirrel look at her with curious eyes. Aeris smiled and offered part of her rice cake. The squirrel crept over and sniffed it. Then, it took her offer and began eating.

Aeris giggled a little. After finishing, the squirrel followed its mate back up the tree and out of sight. Aeris finished her rice cake and placed the rest back inside her sack. Her feet felt sore from running for so long. She took a flask of water and took a sip. The water felt on her throat, knowing that she hadn't eaten or drank in awhile. After finishing, she placed the rest back in the sack. She got up once more and walked among the trees, looking for a place to hide for the night in case Cloud and the others came. She found some bushes that made a circular shield and placed her cloak in there. She hung on her sack on a limb of a tree nearby and laid down in the grass.

Somewhere in the skies, the black winged god, Sephiroth, was watching the girl with intrest. He watched the girl suffer at the hands of that puppet. He flashed back to the worst Aeris had.

**(Flashback)**

**"Look, Cloud! I'm through! I had enough of the same thing you do to me! Haven't you done enough?!" Aeris shouted. "Oh come on, babe. I'm just havin' fun...like now," Cloud said, smirking as he drew close to her. Aeris felt around for her weapon and slammed into the side of Cloud's head, causing him to fall to the ground. Aeris flung open the door and ran. "YOU LITTLE WRETCH!! I'LL BREAK YOU FOR THAT!!" Cloud shouted after her. But Aeris didn't stop as she dashed for home and packed some clothes and food and placed them in a sack. She grabbed her black cloak that Tifa gave her and put it on and pulled over her hood and ran out. She saw Cloud come out of his house, looking for her. She hid the shadows of an alleyway as Cloud ran for her home. When he disappeared, she ran from the alleyway and out the Midgar gates.**

**(End Flashback)**

"How dare he abuse a beautiful girl like her! That puppet has no feelings. It's about time I helped her. I can't stand if Cloud got to her," Sephiroth thought. He took his human form and flew into the forest. When he landed, he gazed up at the skies, where Meteor loomed over the earth. Then, he started to walk into the woods, looking for the girl. Then, he saw her, laying in the grass, asleep. A tiny smirk came upon his lips as he silently walked over. As he got closer, Aeris suddenly and swung her staff right for Sephiroth. On instinct, Sephiroth unsheathed his masamune and blocked her sudden attack. "Now then...is that anyway to treat someone?" he asked, smirking. Aeris pulled back her staff and strapped to her back once more.

"You're Sephiroth...aren't you? The guys warned me about you," Aeris said, glaring. Sephiroth sheathed his masamune. "I am..." he said. "What are you doing here?" Aeris asked, getting a little edgy. "I'm not here to harm you..." Sephiroth said. "How can I trust you?" Aeris asked. Sephiroth shook his head. "This girl has reason to not trust me and I don't blame her," he thought. Then he said "I have seen what Cloud has done to you." Aeris's eyes widened with horror. "Yes, Aeris. Cloud has torn you apart, making you not trust anyone...not even yourself," Sephiroth added. "How...how do you know?" she asked, whispering.

"Like I said, I've been watching you and don't think you can deceive by saying 'It's not true' cause it is...Cloud hates you to the core," Sephiroth said. Aeris sunk to her hands and knees, tears falling from her green eyes. "It's...it's true! Cloud DOES hate me! I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen! That night, I had just about enough of it!" Aeris sobbed. Sephiroth walked over to her and kneeled. He put an arm around her. She looked up with hopeful eyes and Sephiroth smiled a little. "Get some rest...I'll guard you with my life," he said. Aeris smiled and without thinking, hugged him. "Just...don't let Cloud get me...he'll kill me," she said softly. Sephiroth nodded. "I promise I won't let that puppet get to you," he said. Aeris stood up and went to her bushy bed and she covered herself with her cloak.

The next morning, she woke up to swords clashing. Her eyes snapped open to see Cloud battling Sephiroth. "Aeris, run!" Sephiroth shouted. Aeris gathered her things and placed her cloak back on and took off at a sprint. Moments later, Sephiroth was done with Cloud and tore after Aeris. Cloud was laying on the ground with a stab mark on his chest. Blood surrounded him. Yards ahead, Aeris kept running. Suddenly, she tripped over a root sticking out and sent her flying right for the river below. She hit the water with a splash. Sephiroth heard and picked up his pace and got there in time to see Aeris being swept away.

"SEPHIROTH HELP ME!!" Aeris screamed before dragged under. Sephiroth whipped off his trenchcoat and dove in after her. A few moments went by and Sephiroth came up with Aeris unconsious in his arms. He found a boulder jutting out and climbed on. With the girl in his arms, he jumped over the river and landed on the bank. He kneeled, placing the girl on the grass and casted Life. Aeris's eyes fluttered, then slowly opened to the Sephiroth, drenched, kneeling over her. "Aeris...are you ok?" he asked. Aeris slowly sat up. Green eyes were snared in mako eyes. Aeris smiled and hugged him, catching the silver haired god by surprise, then returned the embrace.

"I'm glad you're ok.." Sephiroth said, stroking her chestnut hair. They broke apart and they stood up. Aeris looked up in the skies and saw Meteor. She gasped with horror. Sephiroth frowned, knowing what the girl was going to do. "Aeris...if you intend to go to the Lost City...I won't stop you," he said with a tone of sadness in his voice. She turned to him, sadness in her eyes...then desire took over. "Sephiroth...if I'm correct...you are the black winged god I've been told about...am I right?" Aeris said. Sephiroth's eyes widened a little. "Yes..." he said. "Then...make me yours...I long to be with you...take me away from my pain I have suffered from Cloud," Aeris said, wrapping her arms around him. Sephiroth smirked. "Indeed...I will make you mine...and we shall rule together as king and queen...god and goddess. I'm sure Mother would allow you to join our family in the skies," Sephiroth said.

Then Jenova's voice crept into his mind. _-My son. I WILL allow her into our family. Bring her back to Northern Crater and I shall grant both of your deepest desire- _Sephiroth smiled. "Yes...my mother...she will be mine and together, we shall reign," he said. Aeris beamed. Sephiroth scooped her up in his arms and spread his four black wings and took to the skies. Aeris savored the sensation as the wind whipped through her chestnut, loosing her pink ribbon and finally, it flew away in the wind. Aeris snuggled into Sephiroth muscular chest and fell asleep to the whistle of the wind. Sephiroth smiled at his future queen, then his gaze traveled to Meteor, hanging like a bomb, waiting to go off. He smirked, knowing the planet could not stop it. Finally, they arrived at Northern Crater, where Jenova, once an alien being, changed her appearance to that of a geisha.

Sephiroth smiled at his mother's new beauty. "Aeris...wake up. We're here," he said softly. Aeris's eyes slowly opened and she felt herself being let down. They touched down and walked up to Jenova. "So...this is Aeris...the last Cetra," Jenova said. "Yes, mother...she desires to be with me. She has suffered in silence at the hands of that puppet, Cloud," Sephiroth said. "And she shall suffer no longer. Aeris, are you willing to give up your humanity for godhood?" Jenova asked. "More than anything in the world," Aeris said. "Very well. Close your eyes, dear," Jenova said softly. Aeris closed her eyes and felt her soul being drawn out. It came out as a ball of light. There, it shattered like glass. Then, Aeris saw light surround her. Her dress was transformed into a white flowing gown and her hair now was white and silver. White wings spouted from her back.

After the transformation, Aeris glowed with a brilliant radiance as did Sephiroth, now in his god form. He smiled at his new queen and caressed her cheek. "My love...this is the best memory I will ever remember. Now nothing can seperate us," Aeris said lovingly. "I know, my angel...I knew you were the one the first time I met you...now, my wish has come true. And I'll always love you...now and forever and more tomorrows to come," Sephiroth said, drawing her close and their lips met. Jenova smiled at his son's new love. "Now, you two. We must go. Meteor approaches," she said.

Aeris and Sephiroth broke apart and nodded. Taking her hand in his, Sephiroth spread his black wings and Aeris, her white wings, and took to the skies and all three disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. Sephiroth signaled Meteor to crash and it barreled through the earth's atmosphere and the Lifestream came out and tried to stop it, but it was no use. Meteor came too fast for the Lifestream to take effect. The earth was covered in a orange and red glow from the impact. Aeris watched as AVALANCHE, along with the other people, died by the millions every second. She wrapped her arms around Sephiroth, resting her head against his shoulder. Sephiroth wrapped his two left wings around her. "My goddess of eternity...when we return from our journey through the sea of stars, we shall recreate this world as our own. It shall be our garden where it's only three of us...together," Sephiroth said lovingly.

Aeris smiled and nodded. "Yes...it shall be our home...where we can raise our future children..." she said. "Yes, of course...anything for you," Sephiroth said and their lips met once more. Eons later, with their powers together, Aeris and Sephiroth recreated the devastated earth into their own 'garden'. Trees regrew and flowers bloomed. The sky was a robin's egg blue and the grass was pine green. Aeris took in the scent of the trees as they smelled of peppermint. A river ran through the woods. Birds sang and the breeze made the grass dance. Yes, it was a perfect for Aeris and Sephiroth. It was theirs and nothing will change that.

My first version I admit was a little sucky, but I hope I did better.

Plz review and tell me what you think.


End file.
